


a scarf, a poorly wrapped present, and a kiss

by pillowcreek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kindaichi and Kunimi have their first kiss.





	a scarf, a poorly wrapped present, and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the wonderful Jess.

Kunimi didn’t like it when it rained on his birthday. He especially didn’t like it when it rained on his birthday and he still had to go to school. 

He hadn’t been able to get much sleep the night before so he figured that he’d go to the train station early to avoid his parents nagging him about homework. He was bundled up in a heavy scarf and jacket, and was hiding underneath one of the awnings to keep dry while he waited for Kindaichi. Kunimi had been there for almost half an hour now but he had yet to show up. 

He wandered over to one of the train schedules to check the time of the next train. If he showed up in the next five minutes, they might still stand a chance of making it to morning practice on time. Kunimi could always just catch the train with Kindaichi, but he didn’t particularly feel like doing that this morning. 

It was his birthday: he got to do what he wanted. And if what he wanted to do was miss volleyball practice so that he could talk to his best friend before school, then that was what he was going to do. 

Fifteen minutes later, a figure appeared, running towards the train station. As it got closer, Kunimi could make out that it was Kindaichi. He raised a hand to him in greeting and stepped to the edge of the overhang so that he could see him. Kindaichi’s face lit up when he spotted him and he joined him underneath the awning. 

“Happy birthday!” 

“Thanks,” Kunimi replied. “You’re late.” 

“I know, I know, but I fell asleep doing my homework last night and forgot to set an alarm and then I had to wrap this for you.” Kindaichi removed a small, poorly wrapped present from his jacket pocket. 

“You got me a present.” 

“Of course I did!” 

“I thought we weren’t doing presents this year.” 

Kindaichi gave him a sheepish smile. “I know, but then I saw this yesterday and… It’s not much, I promise.” 

Kunimi unwrapped the present, trying not to roll his eyes. Kindaichi was always doing nice stuff like this for him. It was adorable but also so embarrassing for Kunimi. He didn’t know how to react, especially since kind gestures didn’t come as easily to him as they seemed to for the other boy. 

The gift turned out to be a chocolate cupcake with light brown icing on it. Kunimi gave Kindaichi a questioning look. “Caramel?” 

“ _Salted_ caramel,” he replied with a grin. “Now do you see why I had to get it for you?” 

“Hm.” Now he’d have to get him something really _really_ nice for his birthday and it was only a few months away, so he’d have to start looking soon. 

“Well? What do you think?” Kindaichi was looking at him with that excited puppy look that always made Kunimi say yes to anything. 

“I think that I’d really like to kiss you right now,” he blurted out. 

Kindaichi squeaked in surprise and Kunimi almost dropped the cupcake as the realization of what he’d just said sunk in. _I’d like to kiss you right now? Who says stuff like that?_

“A-Are you serious?” Kindaichi asked, his voice slightly squeaky. Kunimi gave him a quick nod. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it was certainly something that he’d thought about. He’d thought about it a lot, actually. “Th-Then do it.” 

“I’ve never kissed somebody before. You do it.” 

“Why should I do it? You’re the one who brought it up!” 

“It’s my birthday. I shouldn’t have to do the work on my birthday.” 

“We’ll both be doing work, that’s what kissing is!” 

“Still.” 

Kindaichi rolled his eyes before pressing his lips against Kunimi’s. He tasted like mint toothpaste and rain. He pulled back after a few seconds. “How was that?” 

“Hm. Weird.” 

“Don’t like kisses?” 

“Guess not.” Kunimi carefully closed the cupcake box and put it in his bag. “You wanna go grab some breakfast instead of going to the last half of practice?” 

“Please. I didn’t have time to eat breakfast before I left,” Kindaichi replied. 

“That wasn’t very smart of you.” 

“I was rushing! I thought you might have left already!” 

“Hm. Come on, I’ll buy you a bagel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
